S Everyone: Reunite
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Humanstuck AU! "Dave?" "Yeah, Harley?" "Wouldn't it be great to get back together with everyone?" Sixteen of the 2011 graduates from S.B.U.R.B. University have kept in touch for about two years. What happens when they decide to get together? YES, THERE WILL BE SHIPS. FIND OUT ABOUT THE SHIPS INSIDE, OR PM ME, OKAY! Tfor Carcat-Er, Karkat. Beep beep meow, I guess? Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1: WHAT?

**HAAAAAIIIIIIII!  
**

**Anyways, most of you are probably wondering about the ships, huh?**

**Well, I know that it's Dave and Jade talking in the summary, but I may do JohnDave. Hell, maybe even Daverezi. I'm not sure.**

**But here's a list of the definite ships:**

**Karezi (Just a hint.)**

**KatNep (OTP!)**

**Meowrails**

**RoseMary**

**PB&J!**

**I'm still deciding between SolAra and EquiusXAradia, but I'm leaning towards the latter.**

**Anyhoo...ENJOY, SUCKAHS!**

**also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I usually write a lot more, but my head is hurting a little. **

**Disclaimer: I CAN'T DRAW. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK.**

* * *

_Ring, ring._

"I'VE GOT IT!" Four voices yelled at once.

Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, Dirk Strider, and Roxy Lalonde, all ran for the phone. This was rather immature of them, seeing how they were all adults, with their own homes. However, when you're visiting your mother in your childhood home, old habits are hard to break.

Dave, having the longest legs, ran into the kitchen and snatched up the phone, only to realize it was his. "Guys, it's my cell, false alarm."

The other three groaned slightly.

"Who is it?" Dirk asked, who was probably as disappointed as his sisters, but didn't dare break his poker face.

"Jade," Dave mouthed. "Hello?"

"Dave!"

"Oh, hey Harley."

"Where are you?"

"Visiting Mom, with my siblings. Why?"

"Your mom is in Cleveland, Texas, right?"

"Why?"

"Um...I can't tell you. When will you get home?"

"Whenever I fucking feel like it. Or when the club managers come a-calling. Why?"

"..."

"Are you trying to keep something from me?"

"Shit."

Dave relaxed his poker face just enough for a small smirk to slip out. After checking that his various siblings and mother were not in the room, of course. If they were, he would never be allowed to forget it. The smirk still appeared and disappeared so quickly, however, that it was impossible to tell if it was real, or just a figment of the imaginiation.

"So..." He dragged out the word. "What's the secret?"

"Oh, John's gonna KILL me if he found out I told you!"

"So don't let him find out."

There was a frustrated sigh, telling the blonde coolkid that he had won.

"Dave?"

"Yeah, Harley?"

"Wouldn't it be great to get back together with everyone?"

"You mean our other S.B.U.R.B. friends?"

Dave, John, Rose, and Jade were all graduates from S.B.U.R.B. University. There, they had met twelve other friends, whom they kept in touch with via Internet, phone, and mail.

"Um, yeah. We haven't seen each other in person since, what, May of 2011? Funny how nobody's bothered to get Skype, eh?"

Nervous laughter. "Yeah..."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Um...me and John got tickets."

"For what?"

"Where."

"What?"

"For where."

Dave nearly lost his coolkid expression again.

"Just the two of you, right?"

"Uh...We were in a raffle for fourteen tickets..."

This time, Dave's jaw dropped open, just as his oldest sibling, Bro Strider, walked in.

"DAVE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING YOUR COOLKID FACE?!"

Dave put a hand on the phone. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY WHEN I FINISH!"

"Did you get a girl pregnant?"

"BRO!" The eldest Strider snatched the phone from the youngest Strider.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll make sure that he-Why are you laughing?" He pressed speakerphone.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade tried to calm herself down. "No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just telling Dave that me and a few of our friends are flying out to Houston!"

The three other children-er, young adults-slowly poked their heads in.

Dave stared at them. "Were you listening this whole time?" He facepalmed as they nodded.

"Friends? As in, girls?"

"...Um..."

"BRO!" Dave snatched back the phone. "Sorry about that. My oldest brother is a pervert."

"And funny!" Jade giggled.

"So, did everyone accept the tickets to Houston?"

"Yup."

He sighed, running a finger through his platinum blonde hair. "Oh my god."

"In fact...Our plane is leaving in a few minutes."

"Were those tickets for TODAY?!"

"Yeah."

Dave felt like he was ready to explode. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?!"

"Well-"

"Never mind. We'll be there! Bye!" Dave hit End Call and slammed down the phone on the table.

"Is that about what I think it's about?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"To the car, then?" But Dave had already ran out the door, heading for his convertible.

* * *

**You guys have NO idea how fun it was to type out Bro's bit.**

**Anyways, for those that are confused, Dave's dad died a little after his mom found out she was having Rose and Dave (They're twins, as are Roxy and Dirk, Jade and John, and Jane and Jake.)**

**Bro kept their dad's last name, while their mom went back to her maiden name.**

**Rose and Dave have an apartment in Houston. Rose writes wizard books, and Dave is a DJ.**

**I decided that all the characters will go to Houston, because-SURPRISE!-THAT'S WHERE I LIVE! Yeah, I live in the Strider hometown! You guys jealous?!**

**So, they're gonna have a whole lotta fun! But I haven't been to the Galleria, so sorry to disappoint you guys :(. But there's a gazillion other interesting places here...**

**Anyways, just let me know if you want Daverezi/DaveJade/DaveJohn! Or EuiusXAradia/SolAra!**

**BAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

**SQUUUEEEEE!**

**SIX REVIEWS?!**

**FIVE FAVORITES?!**

**_TEN_ FOLLOWERS?!**

**I AM SO SO SO HAPPY!**

**Okay, I've decided what couples to use!**

**Well, most of you suggested couples, but also said to choose.**

**Well, I actually looked over the ships, and, y'see, I'm planning for everyone in this story to get someone. And if I used some of the suggestions, I would get something weird like JadeXEquius (Is that even a thing).**

**So, in order for the ships to actually make SENSE...**

**EquiusXAradia**

**JohnXVriska**

**DaveXJade**

**SolluxXTerezi**

**But don't worry, I'll throw in snippets of the other ships, and create one-shots for them later!**

**I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T CHOOSE THE SHIP YOU WANTED**

**U_U**

**And I know that SolluxXTerezi doesn't seem possible. BUT I WILL DO MY BEST.**

**REVIEWS**

**SeductiveStriders: WHY IS YOUR USERNAME SO PERFECT. Aw, thanks! ^^**

**Okay!**

**Apocalypsebutterfly: Aw, thanks! *blushes***

**cumulo-dingus: Really?! *blushes* Okay!**

**predatoryExcitement: Mush? Oh! You mean much! Yes, I will try! Aw, thanks! *blushes***

**Xodiac 45: Thanks! Ooh, it'll be mighty interesting ;)! Okay!**

**HomestuckAddict88: Aw, thanks! Okay!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Homestuck, I would still have my soul-Wait, Rick Riordan has it, so it'll still be missing.**

* * *

"Are you SURE you have their correct address?" Jade Harley leaned over her brother's shoulder, standing on tiptoe, trying to see where Dave and Rose lived.

John Egbert snorted. "Hell yeah! Dave's a DJ! He kinda has to broadcast his address!"

But Jade had stopped paying attention. She was looking nervously all over the airport. "Oh, I can't see them!" she fretted, long black hair whipping this way and that. "What if they've changed so much, that we don't recognize them?!"

"Jade, they'll recognize us. Expect for a few pounds and a couple of inches, we look pretty much the same! Plus, we're wearing our college shirts!" The blue-eyed man gestured towards his shirt, which bore S.B.U.R.B.'s symbol and name.

The woman's green eyes were still bearing worry in them. "What if they go to the wrong baggage claim?! We told them 4-13, right?! Right?!"

"Calm DOWN!" John scolded, though his twin's worry was beginning to get to him. Did they tell everyone the same thing?

"Excuse me-Out of the way-HEY, WATCH IT YOU-"

A man about a few inches shorter than John stumbled towards 4-13. Red hair glistened as his pale, freckle-smattered features welded together in a scowl.

The Egbert-Harley twins grinned at each other. There was only one person that grumpy. And no, it wasn't the human Grinch or Oscar the Grouch.

"Karkat!" John yelled, waving his arms excitedly. Jade started jumping up and down, calling even more attention to them.

Karkat Vantas lumbered over, dragging a red-brown suitcase the exact shade of his eyes behind them. "Stop it, you guys are looking like lunatics."

"We were trying to let you know where we were!"

"You could've just said, 'Hey, over here!' Not try to attract airport security! Besides, you guys haven't changed one fucking bit! I could've totally guessed who you were!"

John laughed. "Well, you're recognizable too. Except the fact you grew a centimeter."

"EGBERT!"

"Hey, break it up, you two!" Jade stepped between the two arguing men. "We have to keep an eye out for the others!"

"Excuse me, but..."

"AC jumps excitedly, happy to find her furriends! She leaps onto the back of the crabby kitty!" A girl with milk chocolate hair, tanned freckled skin, and light green eyes jumped onto the back of Karkat, blue cat hat nearly falling off. "Karkitty!"

"WHAT THE-" Karkat groaned. "Nepeta!"

Nepeta Leijon jumped off the redhead's back, as a tall, muscled African-American jogged up. He lugged two suitcases behind him, the blue one printed with horses, the green one printed with cats. The tag on the blue one read Equius Zahhak.

"Equius! Nepeta!" The worry Jade had revealed earlier seemed to have left, as two more friends have arrived.

Karkat was rubbing his ear. "Jeez! Don't go screaming in my ear!"

Nepeta blushed slightly. "'Sorry!' AC apologizes."

"Nepeta, please do not run off like that again." Equius took off his sunglasses to wipe them, revealing dark blue eyes. He gave Karkat a quick glance. Karkat glowered a little. He and Equius didn't always get along.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Nepeta asked John.

"No, not yet. But we should-"

"Oh, hello." A pale woman with black hair in a fashionable short updo, wearing the latest hits, maneuvered her way through the crowd, coming to a stop right before the small group of friends. A jade suitcase a shade lighter than her eyes was dragged by her. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a trace of a smile.

"Kanaya!" Nepeta grinned. "AC studies her furriend's meow-velous clothes, recognizing them furrom the articles about the latest trends in Milan!"

The trace of a smile grew into a real one on Kanaya Maryam's face. "Well, who do you think designed them?"

Nepeta gasped. "You?!"

"Glub!" A woman lugging a suitcase with aquatic animals raced up. Messy dark brown hair framed her face, accentuating her light brown skin and red-violet eyes. "Hi, everybody!"

"Feferi!" Jade ran towards Feferi Pexies and gave her a hug. "How are you?!"

Feferi giggled, not breaking their embrace. "Pretty fine! And you?"

"Doing great! Hey, wasn't Eridan on the same flight as you?"

"Yeah, but I left him at the bathroom when I saw you guys. He should be here any minute now-"

"Ow!" A pale, blonde boy, with violet eyes matching the streak in his hair and his cape, shoved his way through the crowd, a plain purple suitcase with him. "Fef!" He complained, whipping the end of his scarf over his shoulder.

Feferi winced. "Sorry!" she said, smiling sheepishly at Eridan Ampora. "I just got carried away when I saw them!"

Eridan sighed. "Hello, evveryone."

"Still haven't lost that lisp, Eridan?" Karkat asked.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Make me."

"Oh, look. Isn't that-"

"Hello." A girl with cinnamon hair, red eyes, and pale skin calmly walked towards the growing group. Her suitcase was black with red skulls.

"Aradia!" Nepeta grinned.

Equius merely grabbed a towel from a pocket in his suitcase.

Aradia smiled slightly, her gaze shifting from one person to another, though she didn't look at Equius. Even after two years, they were still both on shaky ground. "How is everyone?"

Choruses of "Fine," "Great!" and a "Purrfectly good!" rang out from the group.

A hand suddenly appeared on Aradia's shoulder, but this was no regular hand. It was a mechanical work of art. "Well, well, weeeeeeeell, how are we all doing?" The blue-eyed girl with blue-black hair and the perfect tan sneered.

"Vriska Serket," Aradia growled.

"Vriska!" John wriggled excitedly, smiling the derpiest of derpy smiles.

"It seems like I'm the eighth here. Did you guys plan that just for me?!"

"Thpiderbitch, pleathe."

A blonde boy with one dark red eye and one icy blue and pale skin, followed by a girl with red streaks in her dirty blonde hair, with matching red glasses that covered her red eyes, and skin a few shades darker, stepped out from the bustling crowd.

The girl grinned. "Terezi Pyrope and Sollux Captor, reporting for duty!" She waved her dragon-head topped cane, cackling.

"AC decides not to pounce on the fearless dragon, and instead, engulfs her in a hug!" Nepeta, who had carefully snuck behind Terezi, swiftly moved in for a hug.

"The dragon grins, smelling her catty friend. 'Why, you smell nice today! Your new hat also smells lovely!'"

Nepeta giggled. "Still with the synthnsia?"

"Only good thing that came out from the ACCIDENT," Terezi said, glaring in Vriska's direction. She put up her hand in mock innocence.

"Hey, I lost an arm and an eye!"

"And I was blinded, and Aradia went into a coma, and Tavros was paralyzed. Speaking of which, where IS he?!"

"Uh, hey."

A man in a wheelchair, with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tan skin was being pushed by another man. The second one had black dreadlocks, with dark brown skin, and indigo eyes with a slightly glazed look.

"Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram! It's about fucking time you guys showed up!" Karkat complained.

"Sorry, Karbro. We were all up and having trouble finding our suitcases," Gamzee apologized, pulling two suitcases with his other hand. One was orange with fairies, the other indigo with clownish items all over it.

"Yeah, they were the last to come out," Tavros mumbled.

"Well, now that we're all here, how about we head outside, and figure out the next step?" John suggested.

"YOU HAVEN'T PLANNED BEYOND THIS?!"

"Sheesh, Karkat, of course I have! We just need a form of transportation!"

Before the crabby man could argue, the group was already heading towards the doors. Karkat made a frustrated sound and followed.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SH-SH-SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SH-SH-SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SH-SH-SHOTS! EVERYBODYYYYY!***

"That IS Dave's address, right?" Vriska asked.

"YES! I looked it up!" John growled, exasperated.

"It's on the Internet?"

"He's a DJ for hire! All the information is on his website!"

Vriska held up her hands. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

"So, let me get this straight," Aradia stated. "We're showing up at Dave's and Rose's place unannounced?"

Nepeta nodded.

"Will they be okay with that?" Equius wondered.

Jade clapped her hands together. "Alright, guys! Let's go find a bus-Hey, what's that?"

The group of fourteen turned to see a poster that somebody was holding above the crowd that said "You guys thought you were able to pull one over us?"

But what surprised them even more was the two people holding it, that were making their way through the crowd towards them.

"Dave?!"

"Rose?!"

"You guys are no match for the awesomeness of the Striders." Rose elbowed Dave. "And the Lalondes."

A few seconds passed. Then John turned around and declared, "Okay-Who told them?!"

"Thank your sister!" Dave volunteered.

"JAAAADE!"

Jade turned pink in the face. "You SAID we weren't gonna tell!"

"I told YOU not to tell John!"

Jade threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "You forced it out of me!"

"It was more like you willingly told me?"

Jade sighed, exasperated, as the others snickered slightly at their exchange.

"Could we just get OUT of here?!" Karkat pleaded.

"Dave, we really should be going," Rose said, after breaking her gaze away from Kanaya.

Dave shrugged. "Whatever floats you boat. C'mon, guys, let's go get a tour of Houston."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to a weeklong sleepaway camp, so, if you're a guest, don't expect your review to pop up until Saturday.**

**Anyways, I decided to give you guys something before I go.**

**In the meantime, while I'm gone, check out my other fics if you like.**

**Or listen to "Karkalicious."**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
